


Dialogue

by moz17



Category: Muse
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moz17/pseuds/moz17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are in bed one night and start talking about their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once in an especially stoned moment, I mumbled to you-

“Kissing you is…like playing a variation on a theme of music in every key.” 

You laughed and so did I. 

But now, sober, I realise it’s true. 

It’s a variation on an air, full of countless possibilities, so many different combinations and results, techniques and moods, as original as music itself. 

There are the quick kisses, snatched at arrivals and goodbyes, in public places, where you just press your lips against mine, no more, but still, the contact is vital. 

There are the short yet deep kisses, where you grab me, by surprise and quickly find my mouth and ease it apart, briefly but strongly mingling your tongue with mine. These kisses tend to come in the evening, after dinner and a glass of wine, or just after we play a gig. 

There are the feather light kisses, where your lips briefly make contact with my skin- they brush, glide, glance off of me, a whispered reminder of your physical presence. These kisses are not limited to purely my lips but extend to my cheeks, my eyelids, my hair and even my ears. These kisses come when I’m tired or a little rattled, soothing me. They happen most often in the morning though- you wake me up with them, not the kiss of life but the kiss of consciousness, the kiss of a brand new day. 

Then there are the long, luxurious, lasting kisses. The ones where you kiss me gently, slightly nipping my lips, then pulling back, licking your own and kissing me again, properly- deeply, so deeply that I feel it in every part of my being, my thighs, my belly, my mind, my cock. There is no fixed time for these kisses- they could happen in the cinema, after a night out, at home or walking in the park. 

Then there are the kisses that are a mere prelude, an overture, the kisses where you use no art or skill, just desire. When you kiss me with such force that I can feel the skeleton of your teeth through your lips, when you grab my arms and kiss me like that, no subtleties or floral passages, I know what it means. It means something far deeper than kisses. It leads to us kissing with our entire bodies. 

Then afterwards, when we’re lying against one another, kissing close, you always do kiss me then, a coda to our love making. 

I gaze at your sweetly arranged features, your blonde hair messy, the way I love to see it, your eyes cashmere grey, looking at me and I just know that we still haven’t exhausted all the different ways of kissing and we probably never will. And that thought excites me as I realise that I’m engaged in an even greater art than music, with someone, though they may seem an unlikely partner for me, is in fact the only one whose kisses touch my lips like melodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Dom are still in bed on the same night, and Dom replies to what Matt said to him...

You half-whispered to me in bed one night what you thought of my kisses. As you shyly told me how much you loved them, you trailed your fingers over my chest. 

So, I told you what gets me about you, what grabs me, what reduces me to a mess, a state I would rarely admit to being in. 

Of course, I love every inch of you- your wicked grin, your thighs, especially wrapped around mine, that arse and Christ, your cock. But for me, your hands are a special thing. 

Maybe it’s because I’m a drummer and my hands are so different to yours. Sometimes I hold your hands in mine, just to compare them. My hands are big, strong, rough and callused. Your hands are slim and sinewy, like the rest of you, the fingers going on forever, tapering down to wonderfully strong, clean nails. I’ve been mesmerized by those hands, as they dance around a fret board or the keys of a piano. 

I love when you hold my hand, slipping yours into mine, entwining the fingers, or when we’re sitting down and you drape your hand around my shoulder. I know you’re feeling possessive then. 

The more intimate touches drive me wild. 

I adore when you put your hand in my back jeans pocket, the shape of your hand curving against my arse. When we’re sitting watching TV and you put your hand on my thigh. The feel of your hand warming my skin through the material turns me on so much. 

Sometimes you massage me. I lie on my front and you straddle me, palping my back with your incredible fingers, probing, stroking, unknotting the muscles. I often doze off under these touches, lulled into a secure sleepy state by the feeling of your weight in me and the feeling of your fingers soothing my body. 

Of course, there are the obvious things I love about your hands- how not only are they a genius at all things musical but they are also so skilled at giving me pleasure, whether they are fingering that most intimate of places or they are wrapped around my cock, sending me over the edge, into a wordless state of ecstasy. 

But I also love when after we have sex, after you recover from coming, how you raise yourself up from off of my chest and clasp my head between your hands, your fingertips resting against my temples and you look at me. I don’t know what the feeling I get then is called but I love it. 

I tell you this and as I tell you, you smile. When I finish talking, I reach for your hands and raising the palms to my lips, I kiss each one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same night, Matt asks Dom a question, which stirs some memories...

I look at you after you kiss my palms. You let go of my hands and lie back on the pillows.  
My hands still tingle from where you held them and pressed your lips against them.   
The night is still young and after that touch, I feel wide awake. 

I lie down beside you, kicking the blanket out of the way, leaving my hand resting across your hips- I know you like that. 

I ask you something I’ve been wondering about- what’s your favourite memory, Dom? I mean, of us? Your favourite moment of us being together?   
What? OK, maybe it’s a stupid question but I’d still like to know.   
Fine. I’ll go first then, even though I asked you first. 

My favourite memory of the two of us is when we had sex for the first time. 

I thought you’d like that one. 

It was when I was living in the flat above the porn shop, remember? We’d only been together a few weeks, still heady and giddy in each other’s presence.   
I had just moved into the flat and I wanted to show it to you. I brought you in quickly past the porn and led you upstairs. 

I hadn’t intended for us to have sex. I honestly only wanted to show you my flat. But as soon as I opened the curtains and turned on the CD player and I came back over to you, you grabbed me and kissed me, the artless kiss, the one I would come to recognise. You pressed yourself against me, and I felt the strength of your cock on my lower belly. I wouldn’t have admitted it to you at the time, but I felt a bit shakey, a little nervous. You have no idea how strong you can be.

Neither of us had done it before, not with another man, but you guided us both, with a sense of confidence, intuition and desire. There was pain and confusion and there was also laughter and pleaure. It was over very quickly, neither of us able to hold ourselves back for very long. 

I can still see your face- I looked up at you as you straddled me, your head thrown back and your eyes closed, your mouth open in a meaningless "oh".   
The idea that I could have this effect on you made me come as well. You lay down beside me then, not tired, more stunned that we had finally done it and though it hadn’t been as we both envisioned it, it had been glorious nonetheless. 

After a few minutes silence and rest, just laying there, drinking in the atmosphere of each other, you wrapped yourself around me and we had sex once more, that time a little slower, more detailed, more intimate, longer, more satisfying.   
Eight years later, Dom and it is still just as good as that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's reply to Matt...

Shit, just hearing you say all that turns me on.

And now I really don’t want to tell you what my favourite memory of the two of us is. 

Because you’ll laugh at me.   
Yes, you will Matt, you know you will, you laugh at everything. 

Fine. I’ll tell you. I guess you’ll think it’s pretty funny. 

Do you remember when we went to that all night party, in your mate’s house, back when we still lived in Teignmouth? Right. Good.   
It was the first all nighter I’d ever been to. I suppose it was tame in comparison to the after parties we would experience later on.   
I checked my watch. It was six a.m. Six a.m for fuck’s sake! We both felt so cool.

We walked back home- you to your flat and me to mine- along the beach. It was May and the sun rose strongly that day. It was so warm that you decided that you wanted to muck about in the sea a bit. You knelt down and took off your shoes and the muscles in your arms tautened as you rolled up your jeans. I sat down in the sand and watched you, as I didn’t feel like going in myself. 

I watched you as you waded through the water, poking at bits of sea weed. You quickly abandoned your sea adventure and came back to sit beside me.   
“It was a bit boring by myself.” You told me.   
So, you lay back on the sand instead. I looked at your pale calves, beaded with sea water and now caked with sand. I hesitantly lay next to you, on my side. 

At that moment, I felt…I don’t know. I felt something I hadn’t felt before. You said you felt shakey when we had sex for the first time? Fuck, I felt shakey that day when I mumbled- “Matt? Can I…?  
You looked at me puzzled and then I gingerly rested my head on your chest. You put your arms around me and I just sank into you. I’d never done anything like that before, never with anyone but you. 

It was then I realised that there was more going on between us than in a normal relationship, more than I could understand at the time. I filed the thought away in my mind, to be mulled over another time.  
I gave myself over fully to enjoying you holding me like that, in such an alien way. You didn’t make me feel stupid. You reacted instantly and made it feel perfectly normal. You started to run your hand through my hair, then rested your hand on my head, your fingers fitting over my skull like a cap. 

Then after a while, we got up, brushed the sand off of one another, smiling and went back to your flat , where we had an early breakfast. 

And there it is. Go on Matt, laugh. 

I didn’t expect you to kiss me. 

 

And now, I have a question for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's reply...

Dom, what do you mean, "Do I love you?" You know I do. 

I tell you all the time! 

Fine, I was lying. Maybe I don't tell you all the time...

Are you sure I've never actually told you? 

I must have surely? 

Fine. Ok. Jesus, just because I'm not the most sentimental sap doesn't mean...

I am NOT being huffy!

You want me to say it then? 

And mean it. For fuck's sake...

You're my everything Dom. Everything I want and everything I need.   
When I say everything I mean it truly.   
I love you as an old friend, a close friend who has seen me change, who has seen me at my worst, seen me inside out and yet, somehow, still wants me. 

I love you as a lover. When we have sex, even when we merely kiss or sometimes when you just look at me, there is something there, something indefinable that makes it like any other person I've been with. 

I love you as my musical partner. Your drum plaing complements every high flown, over the top piece that I dream up. Your rhythms make sense out of my disparate riffs and notes and high anbitions. And when we play onstage together, I don't even need to look at you, you can practically read my mind and predict my every move. But I look at you anyway and Christ, it's better than drugs, it's better than sex. Nearly. 

I love you for the fact that you still put up with me after all thises years. I'm a moody bastard, I know and I often snap, it's in my nature and I wish I could change it. You know what I'm like and you simply smile and wave away my attempts at an apology for being a wanker. You never mind because you know I don't mean it. It's just my selfish ego, my petty frustrations at myself. And you always let me have my rant, acting like a kind of tree, bending clamly with my tornadoes. 

I love you. I love watching TV with you, sitting on the couch together. I love how only you can soothe my jangly nerves. I love your kisses. I love your body. I love when you read me funny anecdotes from the newspaper.   
I love you mostly because I know you'll always be there and I know I will always want you to be there. 

Now, I'm not going to say THAT again any time soon. So, whenever you think of me and wanting to hear me say those three words, think of this conversation and just forget the urge, please. What I say now, holds true for always. 

So, Dominic, do I get a similar affirmation too?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's POV.

I guess it's only fair that you do. But Matt, you know I'm not much good with words. So, bear with me if everything comes out wrong. I know it's not in your nature to be patient. 

I love you because you make me be the best that I can be, you help complete me in that way. 

I hadn't realised this until recently. I'm not one for analysis and introspection. When we first got together, what nine years ago?- all I knew was that I had never wanted anyone so much in my life. I still do but there's something else underneath, what I tried to describe before and I'm still not fully able to explain. 

Matt, I'm just an ordinary guy living an exceptional life. You are exceptional, unique. I knew that the first time I heard you play guitar and to this day, I haven't lost that feeling. 

You're insanely intelligent (shall we emphasise the "insane" part of that?)- the way you talk, your incredible concentration, your ability to master anything you turn your hand to. 

But you're also an arse a lot of the time. I guess that's where I'm good for you, I help keep you grounded. 

If you say "behind every great man, there is a great woman", I will hit you. 

But being with you challenges me. You challenge me to be a better musician, you challenge me to test boundaries. You challenge me in work, play and love. 

I mean, come on- who else would fell the way you do about kissing? Most people would just think- mmm, kisses, I like them, they're a sign of love, desire, whatever and are quite fun. But no, not you. You see them as some kind of a part of a journey we're on. Only you could think like that. 

I love you for it though. You're not easy to be with. Still, I wouldn't have it any other way. I've been with people who are nice, yes, great sex, that too, but Christ, was I bored. Everyday I'm excited to be with you and hope that I can live up to your expectations that you have of me, that you have of the two of us. 

Matt, what more can I say? I almost wished I hadn't asked. Why did we start having this conversation anyway? I liked the reminiscing but I think I'm in over my head here. Let's just leave it at that. You know I love you. Why did I bring analysis into it? I guess that's the effect you have on me. Look, it's three a.m., let's go asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's POV.

Not just yet Dom. I don't want to leave it there. 

I started this conversation because there's something I wanted to ask you. 

Yeah, I know. More fucking questions! 

Look- if you listen to me now, I promise to give you one of the best blow jobs you've ever had, right after. 

Good. Nice doing business with you. 

I started rambling on about kisses Dom, becasue it was the only way I could think to start this conversation. I had to test the water. See how you'd respond. You responded beyond my highest hopes. 

We kept talking and I asked you about your favourite memory of us and when you told me, I swear Dom, my heart stopped beating for a moment.

Then you asked ME a question, a question I had only faintly hoped we would get to discuss after going around and around in circles for hours.   
That question and your answer to mine, told me what I needed to know. I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you. 

Don't look so surprised. Maybe I come off eceptional and all those other words you used about me, demanding sure- but I can be very uncertain in situations where there is everything to lose, everything to gain, hinging on some paltry words. 

Yes, I am getting to the point! 

I needed to know if you love me the same way that I love you because there's something I want to give you. They're in the drawer there. 

They're commitment rings, Dom. 

It means that once you put that ring on, you're comitted to that person until you decide to give the ring back.

Dom, Dom, stop kissing me, it makes it hard to put the ring on. I'm taking it by your reaction that you want to put the ring on. 

No, your other hand Dom, not your left hand. This is a commitment...not the other thing. 

So, now we're committed to each other until either of us decides to give the ring back. 

Now, you can kiss me. I've had enough of talking. 

Yes, I do remember what I promised you and I am going to deliver. 

I never break my promises.


End file.
